


Favorite Recent Reads (September 2019 to March 2020)

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, recent reads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in March 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Favorite Recent Reads (September 2019 to March 2020)

For this theme, we asked members of the Discord to share their favorite fics read (not posted) within the previous 6 months (from September 2019 to ). The following includes a mix of newer and older fics.

### Favorite Steve/Bucky Recent Reads

 **Title:** Beyond the Yellow Book Road  
**Why:** the premise is wonderful, the prose is wonderful, it's so Soft and there is a bookshop cat  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438951>

**Title:** Caramel Macchiato  
**Why:** I love how every action gets lovingly detailed, much like it did in The Art of Cooking for Two. Soft, will make you hungry!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798063>

**Title:** Cat Nap  
**Why:** it's very funny and I like the take on a modern WS!Bucky  
**Why 2:** that is a truly hilarious and sweet canon adjacent fic and now has a podfic and a super comical cat art  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189035>

**Title:** Civilian (and art!)  
**Why:** absolutely gorgeous storytelling, porn with feelings and feelings with porn, queer history and true love  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435787>

**Title:** A Company Man  
**Why:** Steve falls for his new boss, who’s trapped in an abusive marriage with the owner of the company.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423829>

**Title:** the five unmistakable marks  
**Why:** intense and beautiful WWII Stucky from an outsiders' pov. From my comment: „I cannot tell you how grateful I am that this story exists.“  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535687>

**Title:** Fix Me (I've Been Broken)  
**Why:** So, I adore deadto27 and everything she writes. This one, I can say that I actually had input in and it's very cute. It's not long, but a little bit of flirty thot Bucky and oblivious Steve. I do love this one and I do recommend basically everything she's written.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456847>

**Title:** for you have returned my soul within me  
**Why:** This fic is heartbreaking, beautiful, longing, poetic, and intensely hopeful. I could only read a little at a time because it was so overwhelmingly good. Bucky's relationship with his sister, and Becca's characterization in general are so perfect. If you love Jewish!Bucky and incredibly written fic, this is definitely one to add to your TBR.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251004/>

**Title:** The Fray Will Well Become Me (series)  
**Why:** I just can’t get enough of these fics. I love every line. It’s fun and angsty and sexy and totally unique (Only 3 works posted & finished right now).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/904098>

**Title:** From Hydra With Love  
**Why:** super fun modern spies AU  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053378>

**Title:** From what seemed like a ruin  
**Why:** Because Bucky is the hawk, except he's also a person. Another older fic that I had not read. Bucky recovering in a small town with the help of some kind strangers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380787>

**Title:** great whales of the sea  
**Why:** Bucky learns about whalesong  
**Why2:** Easily one of my favorites of all time, Bucky and Steve being quietly devoted to each other hits all the best spots for me and honestly, I get very emotional whenever I read this.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806188>

**Title:** Hello, Future Husband  
**Why:** One from late 2019, 20k of hilarity with modern “twunk” Bucky and Cap!Steve; wherein disaster gay Bucky works in the coffee shop Steve frequents after his morning run and tries his best to get Cap to ask him out by wearing skimpier and tighter clothes with sexy undies and piercings. Nat & Clint enjoy the show and try to be helpful. Just lots of laughs, great lines, and sexy times  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836724/>

**Title:** In the Next Life We'll Be Good (series)  
**Why:** I love Destiny, I love its lore and setting, I love how the author has fitted everything in with the mcu, and I'm still holding out hope for that happy ending one day  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/744954>

**Title:** Into that Good Night  
**Why:** This one's from 2015 but I only just read it maybe two months ago, and quickly re read it again straight after because the story was just so good! It's inspired by the movie Interstellar and has canon Cap!Steve and WS!Bucky. It is set in the future and is probably quite angsty in so far as a lot of time has passed, a lot of the other Avengers are long gone, and our lovelies have been very lonely and it takes a lot to get them together, but such a good story! approx 74k. by Nonymos. Very well written and fast paced.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055/>

**Title:** an irrevocable condition  
**Why:** I love all these characters so much, and I especially love how they bring out Bucky's Sergeant/Mother Hen side, which is my favourite side.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588663>

**Title:** it don't mean a thing (if it ain't got that swing)  
**Why:** Steve goes on a blind date with Scott but ends the evening with Bucky the bartender with the Art Deco tattoos  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783012>

**Title:** let me be buried under your name  
**Why:** I just think this is a really wonderful story. Bucky can’t remember Steve post WS, but he knows he loves him. It was a pretty emotional read for me.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021290>

**Title:** Metallurgy  
**Why:** Bucky's consciousness is trapped in a metal body, and a Beauty and the Beast plot. The fic is so original, it blew my mind.  
**Why 2:** the most wonderful Beauty and the Beast-like story I have ever read, no contest. I didn't think I could love Bucky any more, but then I read this, and here we are.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111846>

**Title:** Motion Training (and its deeply trashy prequel Training Motions)  
**Why:** really bad things happen to Bucky, then really good things happen to Bucky, courtesy of Steve! The writing is amazing, I feel all the emotions, hurt/comfort to the extreme, WIP, beware the tags and just let it happen to you  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324936>

**Title:** Poppies of the Field  
**Why:** very heartwrenching and soft at the same time, great worldbuilding, some heart-stopping moments that thankfully resolve in a happy ending. I cried a lot  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4748774>

**Title:** a road less traveled  
**Why:** Fixes Endgame AND Civil War in one story! The adventures of 2012 Steve who now knows that Bucky's alive.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371884>

**Title:** Savage God  
**Why:** The Soldier time travels briefly to 1942, so Steve goes through the war and arrives in 2012 knowing exactly what’s going on.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048260>

**Title:** Saying Your Name  
**Why:** I found the concept super interesting, and I kept thinking about the story for weeks after I had finished reading it. Death thanks Steve for bringing Bucky back to him, Steve says hell no  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746527>

**Title:** Slow and Splendored  
**Why:** A really thoughtful examination of what might happen post-Endgame, with a really lovely canon-compliant slow burn between Steve and Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184370/>

**Title:** So far I've come (to get you)  
**Why:** this one combines fantasy and sci fi in a way I absolutely adore, I love the structure of the story, I was on the edge of my seat the whole time and couldn't stop reading, so beautiful, wonderful happy ending, I cried a lot  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319648>

**Title:** Some days last longer than others  
**Why:** AU where Bucky is helping out on Pastor Rogers' farm and Steve is the pastor's flirtatious son. I felt like I could see this in my mind as I read it, like it was a movie. This one is really old.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554004>

**Title:** That Boy is a Problem  
**Why:** Recent 2020 fic. 10k words. Just really sweet and enjoyable sexy times with modern goth Bucky and soft beefy service-top Steve. College/Uni setting. I loved the writing, so many great lines, and Steve being all besotted and dumbstruck, with Bucky all bossy and demanding.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745194>

**Title:** War, Children  
**Why:** I also read Into That Good Night a few months ago and loved it. Cried so hard. Then I went on a Nonymos binge and I just finished War, Children the other day and loved THAT, too. Older fic, but somehow I hadn't read it yet. This is an unusually timely fic since it starts with agoraphobic Bucky stuck in his apartment trying to talk himself into going out for food, which I feel like we can all relate to right now since The Outside is more dangerous than usual. Bucky is a traumatized veteran and Steve is the homeless guy who sleeps across the street from Bucky's apartment.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373050>

**Title:** What Gladiators Fight For  
**Why:** This one is from 2018 but I read it just a few months ago and loved it, so have already re-read it since. 37k words. Fab Stucky TV-show adaptation, with a beefy protective gladiator Steve and adorable slave Bucky. Tony and Natasha star as their owners, and Pierce and Rumlow as their usual evil selves in positions of power. Past hurt / current comfort, only light angst. Steve is great in this, being stubborn and difficult while also super protective, and Bucky is sweet but bold. The author has so many other good sexy plotty fics too, and it was a difficult toss up between this one and another of theirs. If you've seen and liked the TV series Spartacus you're gonna enjoy this one. If you haven't seen the series, you may need to bear with what appears to be an odd dialogue style but is true to the show's dialect.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265645/>

**Title:** Wild Goose Chase  
**Why:** I always love a good soulmate fic. That there is a goose makes this extra special.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000824>

**Title:** Winter  
**Why:** This is hilarious crack fic with plenty of plot, sexy times, and great characterisations of WS!Bucky as a Vampire, Steve as a Werewolf, and all the other characters as different supernatural beings which to mention would give the game away. So many laughs, great writing, and many different story arcs… It's over 150k and still a WIP as at Nov 2019, so may not be continued, but a bit like Whip Crack it can be enjoyed as is… all the original story threads are wrapped up by chapter 30/31 and only the new story threads thereafter are left hanging at the moment. I loved and laughed every minute of the ride…  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429857/>

**Title:** worn out faces, worn out places  
**Why:** great worldbuilding, even if it's a terrifying and bleak world, the characters are so well written and everything they go through is viscerally believable, could not put it down while I was reading it and it hit like a ton of bricks  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838551>

### Favorite Recent Reads for Other Ships and Fandoms

 **Title:** Tony Stark Meets an Extremely Unimpressed Time Traveler, or, Thomas Barrow Makes a Surprisingly Good 21st Century Butler  
**Why:** The absolute perfect Avengers x Downtown Abbey fusion fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147421>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
